You Make Me So Hot
by Aliceinmonsterland
Summary: Kurt gets his message across to Blaine in the way he knows how ... Rated T just encase. Blaine/Kurt post relationship but some Klaine! Characters used, some by C.P Coulter :  Enjoy!


**Kurt gets his Solo, and decides it's Blaine's turn to be sung too... let's see how he likes this one.**

**Just a random idea that came to my head. Like it or Loathe it. My fanfiction!**

Song: "Hot" by Avril Lavigne 

**I don't own Glee, Blaine, Wes or David (unfortunately) and Reed, Evan, Ethan and Bailey belong to the brilliant C.P Coulter.**

* * *

When he think's back it's always been Blaine who sung to him. First it was "Teenage Dream" and then he led "Baby, It's Cold Outside" both times drawing Kurt into him mesmerised.

Now, as they sat in The Warblers Hall listening to Wes talk about how important his gavel was and it wasn't to be messed with on any occasion and that even means not welding it to Stuart's house statue in the place which was too impressionable for the younger years. (Ethan and Evan grinned at each other and secretly high fived)

Kurt was slyly texting Reed under the table, as he was across the room. Reed snorted with laughter after recieving Kurt's last next.

**"I think Wes needs to stop spending night time with the Gavel. He's gavel-whipped" K x**

**"Haha, you may be right. So how's it going between you and Blaine?" R x**

**"He's still skirting around me. I like him, he likes me but he just doesn't act on the feelings. He sing's flirty stuff to me all the time and treats me like his boyfriend but he's just so..." K x**

**"Confusing? Mind Boggling?" R x**

**"Yeah!" K x**

**"You know what you have to do then." R x**

**"What?" K x**

**"Make your feelings to Blaine clear in the way you know how. Sing to him!" R x**

**"I don't know ..." K x**

**"He sings to you ... sing to him. Sing about how you want to push him into a corner and ..." R x**

**"Okay, stop right there Reed! Don't make me horny " K x  
**

At that text Reed let out a cry of mirth making everyone stare at them."When Reed and Kurt have stopped sexting i'll tell you are next second important announcement." said David.

Kurt and Reed blushed and pushed their phones into their matching Marc Jacobs Satchels.

Blaine, who was a few seats away looked at Kurt bemused. Kurt smiled back and winked. Blaine then turned to the front, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

Smug, he turned his attentions to Wes and David.

"Okay, so we've decided as we have nearly 3 months until Regionals we'll be giving those who havn't had any chance of Solo's to prepare one for the group and to perform it. I know it''s not the same as doing it for set lists but it gives everyone a chance to just... let go and enjoy. Taking a leaf out of New Directions book you could say. We're going to be having some fun now." said Wes excitedly.

"So, Kurt you'll go first. Pick anything you like and just ... let go. Like you did in McKinley" said David smirking.

Kurt looked shocked but already idea's were flying through his mind, considering what was appropriate and in his range. his phone beeped and he got it out. It was from Reed.

**Now's your chance. Sing to Blaine how you want to have hot gavel sex and make Warbler Babies with him :P R x **Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was looking proud. Oh, Reed is right. Blaine won't know what hit's him.

"That sounds great. Thank you for letting loose now and then. I'll be ready tomorrow." he said, smirking his smile which everyone knew meant business.

* * *

"Oh this is going to be brilliant!" screeched Reed, linking his arm with Kurts. No one batted a eyelash at the sight. They were the fashionable gay couple with equal bitch glares which scared even the most jockish of Dalton Academy.

"I hope Wes and the others won't mind what i'm singing."

"Oh come on, all of us apart from Blaine know how... enarmoured you are with him and each other. They'll be disapointed if you didn't do anything as extreme as this." soothed Reed.

They'd stayed up most of the night, rehearsing and talking about the day's outcomes. The twins knew something was up and going down but kept their mouths shut.

Kurt and Reed walked into the the Warblers Hall, waving and acknowledging other Warblers. Putting down their coats and bags meticulosly they waited for everyone to arrive.

"Excited for your performance today?" asked Bailey coming in.

"Yes. It's going to be quite ... hot." he replied and Reed snorted.

Bailey looked at them for a second and walked over to the Stuarts group, shaking his head.

Blaine walked in with The Tweedles, Wes and David having just come back from A.P Classics. Blaine walked over and sat next to Kurt, automatically bringing him into a hug, arm around his shoulder. Kurt just grinned at Reed and the others rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Okay, so Kurt. Are you ready?" asked David.

Kurt took himself out of Blaine's grasp and stood up, smoothing down his clothes (although as always, there were no creases) holding out his hand to Reed they linked pinkies and with their other hands did their secret handshake (the one he only did with Mercedes and Reed)

"Reed will be accompanying me on electric guitar, Evan drums and Ethan backing vocals" he replied sweetly.

Ethan and Evan stood up and Kurt gave them the sheet music. Grinning at the song title they hustled to the set up band set.

"Goodluck" murmured Reed, picking up his guitar and taking his place.

Kurt faced the crowd, some looking bemused, others amused and some just excited to hear the young counter-tenor sing again. His eyes sought Blaine and he had on that face of confusion and cuteness. As if he was trying to figure out a difficult harmony.

"I'd just like to say thank you for this opportunity to express myself -" some of the boys sniggered.

"- and this song goes out for someone who matters so much to me. But sometimes he can be just a bit oblivious. I hope this makes you realise what I want." He nodded to his group and the music started up.

**_You're so Good to me Baby Baby_**

Some of them realised the guitar riffs and grins echoed around the room. Wes had his eyes wide and David face-palmed. Meanwhile Blaine, not being swayed to the singer looked up at him with a dopey smile on his face.

**_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around _**  
**_I want to put your hand in my pocket,_**  
**_because you're allowed I want to drive you into the corner, _**  
**_and kiss you without a sound_**  
**_I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_**  
**_Now you're in and you can't get out_**

Evan laughed whilst playing the drums and Ethan joined in with some "Ahh's.."

**_You make me so hot Make me wanna drop _**  
**_You're so ridiculous I can barely stop_**  
**_I can hardly breathe _**  
**_You make me wanna scream _**  
**_You're so fabulous _**  
**_You're so good to me Baby Baby _**  
**_You're so good to me Baby Baby_**

Blaine's eyes widened at the surprise of such a song. He was mesmerised by Kurt, never breaking his gaze although he was bright red. Kurt meanwhile was trying not to let the blush reach his hairline.  
Blaine had been crushing and feeling attracted to Kurt since they met on the stairwell. He kept flirting and giving hints but didn't want to push him. And here Kurt was... singing to him how he wanted... Oh dear lord.

_**I can make you feel all better, just take it in **_  
_**And I can show you all the places, **_  
_**you've never been**_  
_**And I can make you say everything, that you never said**_  
_**And I will let you do anything, again and again**_  
_**Now you're in and you can't get out  
**_

Kurt had started walking around the room, dancing provocatively with other members of the Warblers who were clearly amused by the clear message of the song. Blaine glanced over at Wes and David who smirked at him with their eyebrows raised. Blaine's eyes were then fixed on Kurt's body, the way his pink tinged plump lips moved together, how his hips swayed with the beat despite it being a rock song.

**_You make me so hot Make me wanna drop _**  
**_You're so ridiculous I can barely stop _**  
**_I can hardly breathe _**  
**_You make me wanna scream_**  
**_You're so fabulous _**  
**_You're so good to me Baby Baby _**  
**_You're so good to me Baby Baby_**

Kurt reached Blaine, crawled into his lap and Blaine wound his arms around him tightly. What he did next should of been classed as illegal. Kurt leant in and in a stage whisper sung

_**Kiss me gently **_  
_**Always I know**_  
_**Hold me love me **_  
_**Don't ever go**_

Kurt pulled at Blaine's tie, their lips a millimetre away then he jumped up and left him gobsmacked and with an uncomfortable predicament which he tried to hide dismally and the warblers roared with laughter.

**_You make me so hot Make me wanna drop _**  
**_You're so ridiculous I can barely stop_**  
**_I can hardly breathe _**  
**_You make me wanna scream _**  
**_You're so fabulous _**  
**_You're so good to me_**

Kurt made his way back to Reed and The Twins, winking at Reed to grinned back, pulling the guitar into the climax. Kurt and Reed faced each other and both sang, Ethan echoing on the "baby's"

**_You make me so hot Make me wanna drop _**  
**_You're so ridiculous I can barely stop _**  
**_I can hardly breathe_**  
**_You make me wanna scream _**  
**_You're so fabulous_**  
**_You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby_**

They finished and everyone stood up to clap. Kurt was looking flushed but proud of himself. He handshaked with Reed, high fived Ethan and Evan who were in hysterics. Wes and David stood up and started to walk over to him but something zoomed past them... something with gelled hair and smelling like red vines. Blaine ran to Kurt who looked at him with a apprehension.

"What was all that Kurt?" he breathed

"You make me hot. Enough said" he said replied simply.

Blaine growled and pulled him into a searing kiss, Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaines hands grabbed Kurt's hips, bringing them together and they let out a moan. A few seconds later, well it could of been a few hours they pulled away, both red faced, lips puffed and eye's shining with love ... and lust.

"At last you guys ... I think this is a cause for celebration" said Evan happily.

"Fuck celebration" said Blaine harshly and pulled Kurt with out of the room.

Outside the Warblers hall Blaine pushed him against the wall and sought his mouth again. Aligning themselves together again made both of them moan into the kiss. Kurt opened up his mouth and Blaine's tongue invaded his mouth. He tasted like Red Vines and Medium Drip and it made Kurt dizzy.

"You having sex yet?" came Reed's voice, sniggering.

"Windsor now" whispered Blaine, seeking his mouth once more.

"Of course ... You need to make me scream" replied Kurt putting a hand on Blaine's arousal.

"You make me HOT! Kurt Hummel!"

And withthat they rushed to Windsor.

Meanwhile ...

"Reckon we should follow and see if we can get any blackmail?" asked Evan, bringing out his camera.

"Nah, we'll just get Han to record for us... he put a cam in Kurt's vanity mirror and one in Blaine's headboard. We've got it." said Wes non-commitedly.

"Who'd of thought Kurt would sing that though. There was obviously more than just love." said David.

"Well, it seems Alice will be going down another Rabbit Hole very soon" said Reed and they creased up.

* * *

**What do you think? Wrote it in my English class as I got bored ... read/review. Comments and Feedback Appreciated :)**


End file.
